Till it's gone
by Elessthehedgecat
Summary: Amy learns that to gain Sonic's interest and love, she has to stop paying attention to him all together. How does this work? Read and find out! Sonamy, rated T for kissing scenes later on. FINISHED! 8D
1. Chapter 1

Yep, im back! And I have a sonamy story! Yay.

Well, this WAS going to be a one shot, but its become quite clear that aint gonna be possible. I'll get started on the second chapter soon, but I'll try not to go on for too long. Don't be surprised if it changes from normal POV to Amy POV and vise versa. Enjoy anyway.

Oh by the way, don't own all Sonic the hedgehog characters, they are © to Sega

I don't own Breezie either she belongs to a friend

* * *

"Well what a glorious start to the day…" Amy grumbled to herself as she looked down at her mud soaked dress caused by stepping into a massive puddle. It had been raining all week, and refused to stop just for amy as she walked to work. Her favourite red and white dress was soaking wet and her bangs slapped against her face as she walked through the harsh wind and rain, not to mention the cars that sprayed her with another wave of mud as they drove by. This was not her day. 

She looked up suddenly to see a faint glow of colours through the harsh rain, she never felt so relieved to see the neon sign that sat at the top of the entrance of her destination, 'The chaos café'. She decided to run the rest of the way, risking severe embarrassment by the possibility of slipping on the soaking wet concrete. The automatic doors opened for her and she walked inside, noting the sympathetic looks the customers gave her as she went. She looked around; it was defiantly a nice change from the gloomy grey outside as there were brightly coloured walls and a mixture of animals crowded the dance floor and tables. The name was awful misleading; it wasn't much of a café, more like a restaurant, as people much preferred a tasty meal rather than just a coffee. To her right was the bar, most of the men hung out there. Occasionally they would get a wild drunk, which made the echidna body guards all the more helpful. To her left was the kitchen, the fastest chefs in town apparently, which was mainly why their restaurant got five stars. Well, that and the even quicker waitresses, who whizzed across the room while gracefully avoiding the crowds on the hover skates tails had made especially for them, which were much like the ones shadow wore. She 

then turned her attention to the employee lounge room, where her and her associates would hang out on breaks, also where she kept her uniform in the provided lockers, so this was obviously her first destination.

She only had to walk three steps when a pink fox waitress sped up to her in hover skates, "Hi there, welcome to Chaos café!" the cheerful waitress exclaimed, eyes shut with a smile "May I direct you to a table?"

"Actually a change of clothes would be nice Breezie." Amy grumbled

Breezie opened her eyes and blushed "Oops! Sorry Amy I didn't realize it was- what in the world happened to your clothes?" She gawked at her dirty dress and messed up hair trying to hold back her giggling

"I decided to go swimming in mud." She said sarcastically, and started to walk in the direction of the blessed employee lounge, Breezie following close behind.

"Oh yeah its been raining hasn't it? I barely had time to notice, it's been so busy today!" she said skating alongside her co-worker. Amy simply grunted as she punched in the combination to her locker on the keyboard provided. She opened her locker abruptly, nearly smacking it into breezie's face.

" My acute sense of emotional intelligence tells me your troubled." She said leaning on the wall of lockers.

" Its nothing. Just a bad day that's all." Amy lied as she rummaged around for her uniform

"uh huh, yeah sure." Breezie smirked " It's Sonic isn't it?" Amy stopped suddenly

" No." Breezie stared at her eyes half closed, amy mimicked the expression, taking In breezie's features. Her fur was as pink as amy's was, but she had long, flowing emerald hair and an equally long, but bushy fox tail with a white tip. She just had this quality about her that made amy want to open up, as hard as that was at that moment "… yes." Amy said sadly as she closed the locker. She walked into the employee bathroom with her change of clothes, a hair brush and a towel and shut 

the door. Breezie grinned at her small victory and followed amy over to the door of the bathroom.

"What he do this time sweet heart?" She asked still with the grin across her face

"Another Sonic crisis?" another female voice asked as she entered the room, closing the door behind her

Breezie turned to face her co-worker and smiled "Hi Eless, on your break too?"

"Yeah finally, its unusually busy today aint' it?" She replied as she fumbled around in her locker. Eless was a pink hedgecat, a lighter pink than amy's fur, and had long quills/hair and two long bangs hung in her face. Her tail was long and skinny, but puffy at the end, and a huge gold ring floated midway around it. She also wore long, black fingerless gloves over her bright blue work uniform, which made her stand out quite a bit. 

"Tell me about it." Breezie sighed fixing her hair in the mirror.

**AMY POV**

As I stepped out of the shower, I noticed Breezie and Eless's voices outisde in a light conversation, but I decided against joining it, as I was not in the mood for talking. I picked up my brush and ran in through my hair, wincing at the slight pain from trying to brush out the knots the wind tied in her hair. I stared at herself in the mirror, my eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. 'Wow that's attractive…" I thought sarcastically to myself. That thought somehow lead me back to my looping thoughts of Sonic, again. I shook my head trying to shake the image of him from my mind, but it remained, taunting me. No matter how hard I tried, sonic always found a way back to her mind. I started flashing back to earlier moments with him, where he always felt uncomfortable around me and always tried to escape from me. My thoughts stopped when I realized what I had just thought. 'Escape', he wanted to escape from me, like I was some sort of predator and he was the prey. For the first time, I realized what I had become, an annoyance, extra baggage. I wouldn't have blamed him for thinking that though; I had always been chasing after him and forcing him to marry me. 

"Heh." I laughed slightly, marriage. I wasn't even thirteen yet and I was thinking about settling down and having a family, with someone like Sonic. I mentally slapped myself for honestly believing that I could catch and tame a free spirit like him. My thoughts were interrupted suddenly.

"Uh, Amy? Are you okay in there? You've been in there for quite a while now." Breezie said with a worried tone in her voice. I finished brushing my hair and answered

"Yeah I'm okay, just thinking" I said and gathered up my things ready to step out the door.

"You gotta stop doing that Amy, you'll blister your brain." Eless shouted from outside, which was unnecessary because the walls weren't that thick. I stepped outside and walked over to my locker to put my things in. "So are you gonna tell us whats on your mind, or are you gonna bottle it up till you explode?" She joked, I really didn't want to have to explain myself, but I had a feeling she was going to make me anyway. 

"I just… I've been thinking about my relationship with Sonic." I sighed "What if he doesn't like me at all now? I think I've pretty much driven him away…"

" Well, the stalking didn't help your situation much." Eless joked, Breezie punched her in the arm "Ow!"

"Your not helping." She scolded, then there was a knock at the door

"Hey girls can I come in?" the voice behind the door asked

"Oh great Rouge good timing! Amy needs some cheering up!" Breezie said as she opened the door for her. Rouge often hung out with us in the employee lounge, funny cause she didn't even work here. She was going to get us in trouble one of these days.

"Myuu!" Squeaked Nameless as he flew in behind her as Breezie shut the door again. Nameless was a little black creature that had the ability to float in midair without the need of wings, he had long, pointy ears that twitched with his 

emotions, and an even longer tail that could stretch out for meters. His arms were small and stubby and he had long feet, his extremely soft and cuddly form made him a popular feature among the girls, not to mention his bubbly personality. He had been my best friend since I was a very young girl; I smiled as I thought about how uncreative with names I was back then. 

"So what'd he do now?" Rouge asked raising one brow, obviously referring to the source of my anguish.

"Its not what _he's_ done!" I exclaimed slamming the door to my locker, catching a quick look at their stunned faces "…It's what I've done." I said sadly "I don't even deserve him…"

"Hey now don't think like that!" Rouge said holding me with compassion "If anything, HE doesn't deserve you!" She said rubbing my shoulder "You better not be going all "shadow" on me girl!"

I giggled at the thought of me, turning into someone like Shadow. She was obviously satisfied that she cheered me up, even just a little. 

"Myuu myaa!" nameless squeaked happily as he landed on my head, trying to cheer me up as well, I quickly took him off and held him close though, since I didn't want to mess up my hair again. I looked at my friends around me, they all smiled reassuringly, making me feel a whole lot better. 

"So lets access the situation; you want Sonic to like and spend time with you, right?" Breezie paused waiting for an answer

"Yes of course, more than anything!" I answered

"Well the answer is very simple; stop paying attention to him!" I stare at her with confusion

"… I'm sorry, what?" I gawked with my mouth open in disbelief to what she had just told me to do.

"See Amy," Eless started to say "Every time you're with Sonic, you obsess over him, and give him lots of attention." I blushed with embarrassment; I sure have 

been public about my affections "The minute you immediately stop giving him so much attention, he'll be curious as to why he's gone cold turkey all of a sudden, therefore, he will come to you, _craving_ for attention, he'll miss it!" She explained with her hands crossed behind her back, trying to look more intelligent than she really is.

"Its like the old saying goes, "You don't know what you got till it's gone"." Breezie smirked, summing up Eless's explanation.

"Oh." Was all I said in response, but then fell back into sadness "But what if he'd be glad that I'm leaving him alone?"

"Amy, believe us, that aint gonna happen." Rouge said reassuringly "I've seen how Sonic looks around you, he's happy… Well, when you're not crushing him to death…" She smirked, I punched her arm jokingly "And it may not seem like it, but deep down I think he really cares for you, he probably hasn't noticed yet."

"All you have to do is remind him, and we'll help you do it!" Breezie exclaimed happily.

I looked down at Nameless's supportive eyes and bit my lip in deep thought. If what they were saying is true, then there's no way I could mess this up. I looked back up at them, this time with a determined smirk.

"Alright, I'll do it." I said, Nameless squeaked, jumped out of my arms and flew around the room in excitement, apparently he thought he was helping too. "But when should I start?" I watched Rouge open the staff door slightly and peek outside.

"Well, how about now? He's out there at a table." She said smirking, and I froze. Sonic was outside at this very moment? 'Oh lord' I thought as I ran over to the door and peeked outside. Rouge wasn't kidding; he was out there with tails, Knuckles and Shadow. This was all happening too soon. Could I really go out and simply ignore him? I turned to the Rouge for advice, and she didn't disappoint.

"All you have to do is go out and serve them, like it was any other customer. No hugs, no romantic talk, very little eye contact with him. Got it?" Rouge told me, and I nodded.

"Oh! Focus on Shadow!" Breezie exclaimed before I could walk out the door, I stared at her in puzzlement "When Sonic sees you giving more attention to Shadow then you are to him, he'll get really jealous!" She giggled "Just don't over do it though, we don't want things to get out of hand." I nodded and turned my attention back to Sonic, butterflies flying around in my stomach. I hadn't felt so nervous in a long time.

I jolted as I felt Nameless pat me on the shoulder and smile warmly at me, as if to say "You can do it, I know you can!". I smiled in response and pat him on the head. I took one deep breath, and left the safety of the employee lounge to start my dreaded shift.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter one, took me ages. I hope you enjoyed this, I did my best. It HAS been a while since I've write a fanfiction. Sorry if it was a bit much to read, but I hope you stuck with it all the way through. If your unconvinced that this story is going anywhere and have lost interest, I intend to put steamy kissing scenes in this, so stay with it XD Review please!


	2. Let the fun begin

Second chapter's up, I tried to keep the POVs from getting all wacky again, I'll see how I go though. Please enjoy! Thanks for the positive reviews everyone!

**Amy's POV**

I quickly shuffled over to the kitchen and grabbed one of the notepads they provided to write down orders and a pen. I turned to move to the table they were sitting at, but my feet wouldn't move. 'C'mon Amy, you heard your friends, this'll be a cinch!' I told myself. I felt a hand grab my arm and jolted in shock, Rouge was right beside me.

"Time to go to work Amy." She said giving me a slight push to get me moving, and walked off to Sonic's booth. 'She probably wants to see Knuckles.' I thought to myself smiling. I tapped my left foot twice on the ground to activate the hover skates I had put on with my uniform, and skated slowly towards the table following Rouge's lead. I practiced smiling, like with any other customer, which was what Sonic had to be today, just another customer.

**Sonic's POV**

"So you think there's a chance Eggman will attack again?" Knuckles asked with his arms crossed on the table

"No doubt, we haven't heard from him in quite a while, whatever he's planning, it must be big." Tails replied from behind the menu, trying to decide what he'll have for lunch. I had already decided and had my arms crossed behind my head with my eyes closed.

"Or he could just have given up cause we've kicked his fat ass hundreds of times before." I snickered

"I seriously doubt that." Shadow replied from besides me, he'd decided to join us for lunch today, after a bit of convincing from yours truly. My thoughts of lunch were interrupted by Knuckles' winey grunts.

"Oh no, what're you doing here?" He complained, I opened one eye to see Rouge standing next to the booth

"Hi Knuxy, glad to see you too." She winked at him, I swear I caught him blush ever so slightly, I chuckled at the nickname

"Hey _Knuxy_, why don't you move over and let you girlfriend sit with us?" I teased

"Shut up hedgehog…" Knuckles grumbled and shifted over reluctantly to let Rouge in. 

"So, I haven't seen you guys around here before." Rouge said trying to make light conversation

"yeah, well Tails said that this place was a nice restaurant." I replied shutting my eyes again relaxing "he also mentioned they have the best chili dogs in town, how could I resist!" I snickered

"You know, if you didn't do so much running, you'd be obese by now." Shadow commented now reading the menu Tails had finished with

"But then I wouldn't be called Sonic the hedgehog now would I?" I replied 

"Ah touché." He smirked, not taking his eye off what he was reading for a second.

"Hi guys, may I take your order?" I jolted at the sound of that familiar voice, 'oh no… here we go again…' I thought as I opened both eyes to see Amy standing there with a notepad and a smile directed at… Shadow?

"Oh hey Amy, I didn't know you worked here!" Knuckles greeted "Hey, aren't those Shadow's shoes?" he asked staring down below the table, at her shoes obviously, though I couldn't see them from where I was sitting, nor did I feel the need to, since I was focused on staring at her uniform. It was a baby blue, frilly dress and was made to show a bit of her cleavage, which I quickly averted my gaze from to avoid someone catching me. 'Kinda cute…' I thought to myself.

"I made those for her and the other waitresses, great to see you're getting use out of them." Tails smiled admiring his creations. "I borrowed the design from your shoes, hope you don't mind Shadow" 

"Not at all." Shadow simply said, I half expected him to go into a fit of rage. 

"So are you guys ready to order?" She asked again after giggling, still smiling at Shadow. 

"Oh uh… I guess I'll have a chili dog." Shadow said, slightly uncomfortable at Amy's gaze, which was SUPPOSED to be on ME! 

"I'll have the kid's fish and chips meal." Tails said, and amy nodded and wrote it down on the pad

"I'll have the steak, medium rare." Knuckles, said, man he doesn't mess around…

"The usual chicken salad for me thanks." Rouge said hanging off Knuckles' arm, which he didn't seem to notice, probably daydreaming of the steak he was about to have.

"uh huh…" Amy nodded writing it all down. It was now my turn to order, she HAD to pay attention to me now! I opened my mouth to speak "…And the usual Chili dog for Sonic. Okay, the food shouldn't take that long, just sit back and I'll bring it to you soon!" She said still smiling. At Shadow. I don't believe this! She didn't even look at me ONCE! "Oh Shadow, could you come with me please? I need to talk to you." Shadow stared at her in confusion, then me, then got out of his seat and followed her as she skated off, my gaze following them as they went. My mouth was still open and eyes wide in shock; I didn't know what to say.

Finally Knuckles broke the silence "… Okay, did anyone else see something wrong with this picture?

**Normal POV**

Amy stopped skating when she reached the kitchen and gave the orders to the chef who disappeared again to get a start on the lunch. She turned around to see Shadow standing there with a confused look on his face

"Amy, what's going on?" he said with a slightly worried tone, which Amy picked up on.

"Don't worry shadow, its not what you think, I'm trying to get Sonic to like me." She explained

"By ignoring him completely? That's an odd tactic if you ask me." He commented crossing his arms "So why were you staring at me?"

"I'm trying to make Sonic jealous, by paying more attention to you then him." 

"Oh I see, you had me worried there for a second, I thought you were going to start stalking me!" he chuckled, quickly realizing his mistake when he saw the annoyed expression on Amy's face "Not that there's anything wrong with that!" He blurted out nervously, expecting her to whack him in the head with her hammer. Instead she moved closer to him, until they're noses were almost touching "Uh… What're you doing?" He asked nervously

"Sonic's watching us, pretend that we're flirting." She said quietly and shifted her eyes to Sonic and back quickly, gesturing Shadow to look. He turned his head slightly and looked to where she was gesturing, and saw Sonic watching them, eyes wide and ears pointed up with alertness. "I know this is probably an uncomfortable situation for you…" She started bringing Shadow's eyes back to her "…But it would be great if you could just play along.

"Sure, I'd love to be of assistance. I actually find all of this quite amusing." He whispered back while stroking her cheek lightly with his hand, so Sonic could see it. 

"You're pretty good at this, have you done this before?" Amy giggled, blushing as she started to twist the puff fur on his chest around her finger

"First time lucky I guess." He smirked, and shifted his eyes to Sonic and back swiftly "I think we better stop now, he looks like he's going to leap across the tables and punch me in the mouth."

"Okay, lunch is done anyway." She said picking up one of the trays of food the chef laid on the kitchen bench

"Man that was quick!" Shadow said in amazement as he picked up another tray for Amy

"Have you not read our reviews?" Amy giggled and started skating back to her friend's booth, Shadow following.

"Here's your lunch!" Amy smiled happily and set their food down

"Gees that was quick!" Knuckles said impressed drooling over the steak, Rouge giggled at him with one hand over her mouth.

"Dig in guys, I'll back later to get your plates." Amy said and turned to skate away, but turned back on her heel sharply "Oh, and Shadow…" She started and leaned in to whisper in his ear "…Start laughing like I just mentioned an inside joke." 

"Ha ha ha, yeah…" He fake laughed and she turned and skated away, but not before catching a glimpse of Sonic's furious glare at the two of them. Shadow sighed and turned around to face Sonic, "Sweet girl." He smirked, almost breaking down into laughter at the death glare the sonic gave him, but managed to control himself.

Amy skated quickly into the employee lounge and burst into laughter, along with Eless, Breezie and nameless who had made it in before her

"Oh my god that was so much fun!" She laughed hysterically leaning on the door

"His face was like "get off of my girl you ass"!" Eless commented in-between giggling fits

"I know, I had to keep myself from laughing on the job!" Breezie giggled while cradling nameless in her arms

"Okay, okay but seriously girls, what now?" Amy asked wiping the tears from her face, when she noticed Breezie's "I've got a brilliant idea" face.

"I've got a brilliant idea!" Breezie smirked almost evilly.

"Are you okay Sonic? You've barely touched your Chili dog." Tails asked worriedly, noticing that Sonic had only taken one bite out of his lunch; he just sat there staring at it

"I guess I'm not that hungry." Sonic mumbled. He looked up at Tails, who had nearly finished his lunch, in fact, everyone was almost finished. He looked back down at the unfinished chilidog that he was looking forward to just a short while ago, now he couldn't even touch it. He was too busy thinking about everything that was happening, was he really losing his Amy? Sonic's thoughts halted at this one sentence. 'Did I just think that?".

"You guys all done?" he heard Amy say and looked up suddenly to see if she was looking at him, but she was again looking at Shadow. 'Damn him! What's so damn appealing about him anyway!' he screamed in his head

"Yep, we're done, how about you Sonic?" Rouge asked as she passed hers and Knuckles' plates to Amy, who put them on a tray

"…yeah I guess…" Sonic sighed and handed his plate to Amy, while staring at her desperately for attention. Amy looked at his plate, and then at him, for the first time that whole day, which relieved Sonic's yearning heart hugely.

"You didn't eat your chili dog." She said with a slightly worried tone in her voice, she didn't know she'd had such a big impact on him to make him refuse to eat a _chili dog_, which she knew was his absolute favourite.

"I… uh…" Sonic was speechless, the whole day he was waiting for her to talk to him, and when she did, he couldn't think of a single thing to say back. 'You pathetic loser! SPEAK!" He screamed at himself, but nothing cam out of his mouth.

Rouge smirked as she watched him drown; their plan was working a charm. She then remembered what Eless had told her to do as she whizzed by on skates a short while ago, and put the next phase of the plan into action.

"Hey Amy, who was that guy you were with before?" She asked Amy, and watched as Sonic's heart sink yet again.

"Oh, you mean _Nameless_?" Amy replied, playing along. Obviously she knew that they were just making up a mystery guy with Nameless's name, but Sonic didn't know that "Oh we're just really good friends. But he's very handsome." She sighed, another dagger through Sonic's heart "He gave me a bunch of roses the other day, he's so sweet!" and another. 

"Really, maybe he likes you; you should go out with him." Rouge said, catching Sonic giving her a look that said "DON'T TELL HER THAT!"

"Maybe, if he plays his cards right." Amy giggled, while counting the money Shadow handed to her, apparently he was paying. "Well hope you guys enjoyed yourselves, I gotta serve more customers, see ya!" She said and she skated off once again. Sonic sat there, with his jaw wide open. Just as soon as he'd gotten his relief, it vanished again. Tails and Knuckles stared at each other, a little uncomfortable with the situation. 

"Uh, maybe we should get going now, I'm sure there are some chaos emeralds out there we need to find." Tails said nervously, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah I better get going too, I got stuff I need to do." Rouge said and flew out of her seat with her wings "See ya Knuxy." Knuckles blushed again

"It's Knuckles! KNUCKLES!" he yelled after her. Everyone got out of their seats and walked towards the exit of the café. Tails then noticed Sonic wasn't with them, and turned around to see that he had stopped halfway, and was looking back to where Amy was serving another customer.

"Aren't you coming Sonic?" he asked worried, Sonic turned to face him

"You guys go on without me, there's… there's just something I have to do." He told his adopted little brother, spun around and walked over to the source of all his torment, who was helping Breezie with cleaning one of the tables.

"I think that went quite well don't you?" Breezie giggled while scrubbing a tough stain out of the table, when she saw Sonic walking up to them "Uh, I gotta go, good luck!" She whispered and skated off, Amy stared after her in confusion, but then realized what was happening.

"Amy?" She heard her voice being called from behind, and quickly turned around to face him, but then remembered what she was supposed to be doing and turned back to do her work "Can I talk to you?"

"Yah." She simply said in response scrubbing the impossible stain from hell.

"Is… there something wrong?" he asked walking up to be beside her, she kept her eyes on the task.

"No. Why?" She replied and skated off being satisfied with her job, Sonic following close behind

"Well, you… y-you haven't…" He couldn't find the right thing to say "Are you angry at me?" he asked weaving through the crowd she'd lead him into, he couldn't help but feel like she was trying to get rid of him. He sped up

"No." She turned sharply towards the kitchen, causing Sonic to nearly crash into a bunch of people; he recovered quickly and sped after her, she was now cleaning the bench outside the kitchen. Sonic stopped and stared at her, her back was to him, this was really starting to torture him.

"Amy, please look at me." He pleaded, she didn't. He couldn't take this anymore; he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He stared into her eyes, they were wide, and she was shocked that he had been so assertive. "Amy." He mumbled subconsciously, not intending to start or finish a sentence, just wanting to say her name, and hoping that she would say his. Suddenly his eyes widened and his muzzle became flushed as he realized what he had just done, and also that the entire kitchen staff were staring at them. He took his hands off 

her shoulders and put them at his sides "Oh my gosh, sorry Amy, I… Don't know what came over me!" he blurted out in embarrassment, Amy stood there watching him.

"It's okay Sonic." She told him, but it didn't do much good.

"I… I gotta go! B-b-Bye!" He stuttered and sped out the door, nearly knocking over a waitress as he went, Amy stared after him in awe. 

"Woah." Eless said as she and Breezie walked up to her "I didn't think he'd respond that quickly!"

"Seemed kinda desperate didn't he?" Breezie commented

"So… What happens now?" Amy asked turning to her apparent "other love interest" Nameless as he floated around

"Nothing, yet. Just sit and wait, he'll come to you." Eless said patting Amy on the shoulder.

"You think so?" Amy asked once again staring to where Sonic was previously

"Honestly Amy, I don't think someone that desperate could stay away too long." Breezie giggled.

I got all that done in one day, I cant believe it. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter, I sure had fun making it XD The next chapter will be up soon. So stay with it. Review please!


	3. Darn the lamp post, final chap

I'm very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've been so busy with other things, Sonic unleashed news and such.

I thought the last chapter should focus solely on Sonic and Amy, mainly Sonic, because Amy and friends had the entire first chapter.

Well enjoy the last chapter anyway!

* * *

The next day was the same as the last, raining still, and it seems like it was getting heavier. There were hardly any people on the streets of their city, just cars whizzing by with their headlights on, since the heavy rain made it hard to see anything clearly. As to be expected, the park was deserted, well, not completely. In one of the tallest trees in the park, a familiar blue hedgehog was perched on a thick branch that arched so that he could lay in it, arms behind his head _trying_ to relax. This was proving to be a difficult task today, as he was tense and disturbed by the events of yesterday replaying over and over in his mind. This tree was his favourite place in the city, it was peaceful, because it was so high up from the ground, and no one knew he was there most of the time. The tree itself was thick with leaves at the top, which protected sonic from the harsh rain, only getting a few droplets here and there.

He opened his eyes suddenly as he felt a single droplet fall on his nose, snapping him back into reality. He looked around him; the rain was very heavy now, so much so that everything around him but the tree was completely hidden by a white sheet of rain. He shivered and rubbed his arms as he realized just how cold it was. His muzzle wore a depressed frown as he felt a deep sense of loneliness come over him. His mind then snapped back to the cause of these sudden unusual feelings, Amy Rose.

No girl in his life had ever made him feel like Amy did, and he didn't know how to describe it. She made him feel uncomfortable and confused, but at the same time she gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling of happiness in his gut that he could not begin to understand if he tried. But most of all, when she was with him, he felt 

like he was needed. Not the sort that he was used to, like when someone needed him to save them, but… well…

Sonic shook his head at himself, he couldn't even understand his own feelings 'What the heck is wrong with me?' he thought to himself. He turned to lie on his side, and started to think about why Amy made him feel this way. 'Isn't what I already have enough?' he pondered.

Sonic had always thought that all he needed in life was running, adventure and friends by his side, but it was made very clear to him in the past couple days that there was still something missing, something that he truly desired more than even running itself. He had just never noticed before since Amy had always been there for him, and when she left, she also left a big gaping hole in his heart, and it hurt like hell.

Sonic's eyes snapped open wide, as his thought all came to one conclusion. He wanted Amy. He sat up and held his knees to his stomach as he retraced his experiences from the past couple years. He remembered right back to when they had first met; she was so innocent and fragile. He smirked as he thought of how much she had changed. She was just a simple fan girl back then, but over the years it grew to so much more. Then remembered Space colony ARK, where he was just about to be shot out of the ARK by Eggman. He remembered his feelings of panic and sorrow when he had to watch Amy cry for him, and all he could muster up the courage to say was "take care of yourself". He kicked himself for being so cowardly in a time where it could have been the last time he laid eyes on her. He could feel himself getting upset on this thought, so he tried to think of something else. He remembered how many times she had chased after him, and how many times she actually caught him, he always had a weird sense of relief when she hugged him, no matter how much it hurt sometimes. He laughed lightly, Amy could be quite over the top sometimes, but no matter what, she was persistent and never gave up her pursuit of Sonic.

"Until yesterday…" Sonic mumbled and his ears drooped as he snapped back to the harsh reality that was maybe Amy wasn't in love with him anymore, and maybe she had given up on him and moved on. He felt himself getting upset again 

and shut his eyes tight as he bit his lip, trying to hold back anything that might be coming.

"Argh dammit…" Sonic growled in frustration with how weak he was today, as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "You're stronger than this, toughen up!" He told himself and wiped the tear off. '...Maybe… If I talked to her…' he thought , and with this he stood up and looked down over the branch to the ground, it was a big drop, but it was nothing he couldn't take. He didn't particularly fancy the idea of getting soaking wet though. He shook his head and stood tall 'If you don't do it now you never will.' He thought to himself. He savored his last moment of being dry and then jumped off the branch and fell the ground. He landed on his feet with a thud, and into a puddle which splashed up his legs "Oh great…" he grumbled at the thought of running all the way there with muddy legs. He then began to run at incredible speed, squinting his eyes trying to see as much as possible through the thick rain, and flinching at the sharp pain of droplets hitting his face at his speed, he didn't care though; all that mattered to him was getting there as quickly as possible. He quickly avoided a car he was on a collusion course with and turned his head back instinctively when he heard the horn of the car behind him, when he turned his head back his eyes widened as he saw something big coming at him, fast. This, and the searing pain in his head, would be the last thing Sonic remembers before blacking out completely, a lamppost.

**Sonic POV**

'Oh my god it feels like I just got run over by a train… ' I thought as I grabbed my forehead in pain, I had the most massive head ache in the world. My eyes opened slowly as I discovered a bandage wrapped around my head where the source of the pain was, the room was spinning and my head felt like it weighed a tone, I let out a loud groan in protest of it all and held my head with one hand.

"Where am I?"

"Oh Sonic your awake! I'm glad." I heard a familiar voice say, and lifted my head suddenly, only to be hit with the full intensity of my migraine. "D-Don't move, just 

rest, okay?" the voice said comfortingly, my heart skipped a beat when I realized who it was

"Amy?" I moved my head slowly to where I saw a blurry figure, although my vision was improving as she moved closer, I could see now that I was in a bed, and she was on the side of it "W-What happened?" I asked weakly

"You knocked yourself unconscious outside my apartment." She explained, "I was so worried when I saw you slam right into that lamppost. So I took you inside and dried you off."

'Oh god, how embarrassing…' I felt my face blush, but looked at her in astonishment as my vision had cleared right up, she wasn't even cocking a smile let alone laughing her head off at me, she looked really concerned for me.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, obviously I wasn't, but I nodded my head anyway, and smiled at her. I watched her sigh in relief and she gave me a smile back, the smile that I had wanted since what felt like forever, and it was finally directed at me. She turned her head away abruptly, breaking eye contact, to my dismay.

"Um… I got you a couple of headache tablets just in case." She said shyly and picked up the tablets and a glass of water from the coffee table beside the bed, I looked over to watch her, and caught a glimpse of a photo frame on the table. It had a photo of her and I in it, and we were hugging, we looked so happy. Then I realized, this must be her room, and my eyes widened as I realized another bit of important information. 'I'm in her bed…' I blushed madly as several inappropriate images came to mind. "Here you go." My eyes shot up to meet hers as she offered the tablets and water

"T-Thanks…" I stuttered in embarrassment and washed the tablets down with the water. I looked down at myself to avoid her seeing my flushed face, I saw that my gloves and shoes were missing, and my fur was still quite damp from the rain, at this I felt rather uncomfortable "Hey, are you sure you want me in your bed while I'm so wet?" I asked, while cursing at the dirty images that still plagued my mind.

"It's not a problem Sonic, I can always change the sheets." She answered; my face was as red as an apple by now 'Damn my dirty mind…' I thought furious with myself. "Oh my goodness Sonic, you're burning up!" she exclaimed with a worried tone in her voice as she felt my forehead, and with that she got up and started walking towards the door, I sat up suddenly after her

"P-Please don't go." I blurted out, I was mentally kicking myself for sounding so needy, but it seemed to work, as she stopped and turned around

"Don't worry, I'm just going down the hall to get something for your head, wont be long." She smiled, and went out the door and left me alone. I frowned and crossed my arms, pouting.

**Normal POV**

Amy walked down the hallway of her apartment, thinking about the behavior Sonic had just displayed to her. 'He seemed so nervous… I was beginning to think he didn't want me there… But then he did that…' She thought to herself, giggling slightly when she remembered the look of disappointment on Sonic's face when he saw that she was leaving. She opened the hallway closet and stood on her toes to reach the towels at the top. 'I wonder what he was thinking to make him blush like that?' she wondered to herself as she bought a towel down from the shelf. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the door; she turned around to walk back to her room, but stopped when she saw Sonic in the hallway in front of her struggling to walk

"Oh my goodness, Sonic! What are you doing here you're supposed to be resting!" She scolded as she ran to catch him before he fell on the floor

"Ah… Hah hah… Dizzy… "He muttered and grabbed onto Amy, to him the world was spinning

"Of course you are, c'mon lets get you back to bed." Her voice lightened sympathetically and she helped him walk back to her bedroom. "What were you doing?" She asked again

"I… didn't wanna.. be alone." He muttered still dazed, and blushed when Amy giggled at him. They arrived back at the bed before long and Amy pushed him gently back down on it so he could rest.

"Now wait here, I'll be in the bathroom." She ordered, and turned around and walked into the bathroom she had in her bedroom. Sonic watched after her, as if to make sure she wouldn't jump out the window and escape or something. Amy took the towel she had and rinsed in under the tap, she then squeezed it out so it would be damp enough to lie on Sonic's forehead without wetting his entire face. She looked up into the mirror in front of her, and noticed Sonic's ever watchful gaze in the reflection, he turned away suddenly though, realizing he'd been caught. She laughed lightly to herself, remembering what her friends had told her,

"…_Just sit and wait, he'll come to you_."

"…S_omeone that desperate could stay away too long._"

'They were right, this plan is actually working' she giggled to herself as she continued to watch a very impatient Sonic through the reflection of the mirror.

Sonic sat on the bed fidgeting nervously 'You're here now, talk to her!' he told himself, but was still uncertain what he planned on doing_ after_ that. He turned his head to the direction of the bathroom again just as Amy walked out with the towel in her hands.

"Here, this will help." Amy said and placed the towel on his head, and she did not lie, it helped quite a bit. Sonic's eyes half closed and he slunk into the bed in relaxation, Amy giggled at how content he looked now. True, Sonic was very content, but just having Amy with him was enough to make that effect on him. Amy then remembered what she wanted to ask him "Hey Sonic, you looked like you had something on your mind. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Sonic's eyes snapped open, realizing there was no avoiding it now, he sighed and turned to face her.

"Uh... Well, I actually wanted to talk to you. That's why I ran here-"

"-And into a lamppost?" Amy interrupted giggling "You shouldn't have been going so fast in the rain!"

"Yeah, guess not." Sonic chuckled lightly with her

"So, what about?" Amy asked, Sonic stopped laughing and looked down shyly, avoiding her gaze

"Um… About yesterday… "He started, Amy knew what this was about immediately "...You were avoiding me, and I was wondering... um…" He fidgeted with the sheets on the bed nervously, he could feel his heart beat rise with every second "…Do you… stillwanttobewithme?" He blurted out quickly. Amy's eyes widened, she didn't know how to answer that question 'Should I? It might ruin the plan…' she thought but then stopped 'No, I'll tell him I've tortured him enough.' She decided, and placed her right hand to Sonic's cheek, forcing him to turn and face her.

"Oh Sonic, of course I do." She smiled, Sonic sighed in relief, like the world had just been lifted from his shoulders "I was just… trying something yesterday, that's all."

"So that means you still… love me?" Sonic asked timidly, managing to slip from Amy's hold on his cheek. She was quite taken aback at how up front he'd been, and she decided to show the same act of courage

"Yes, I do still love you, Sonic." She smiled, with a pink tinge appearing across her cheeks. Sonic's turned back and looked into her eyes to see if she was sincere, and he felt his heart melt as he stared into her jade green eyes. Sonic smiled warmly at her in response, and felt happiness rush through his body. He found his eyes traveling from hers, down to her lips, and he felt something else within him, desire, it was compelling him to lean forward and take advantage of the moment, and the feeling grew intense with every second he didn't cave into its demand. His bottom lip quivered as he continued to stare longingly at her inviting lips, and he started blushing furiously. Amy noticed and looked at him in concern, thinking something was wrong "Are you oka-" She couldn't finish her question, as Sonic had suddenly leapt forward and pressed his lips up against hers. Her eyes 

widened as she came to terms with what was happening, but then closed slowly, getting used to the idea. Sonic moved his hands around to her lower back and moved her closer to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their wonderful kiss. Everything around them was insignificant to them at that moment, blocking out even the pelting rain's noise, all they could, or wanted to hear was each other's ever rising heart beats. Sonic started to edge backwards with Amy still in his arms further onto the bed, until Amy was on top of him, but not for long as he rolled them over so he could be on top. He ran his fingers through her hair, causing her headband to fall off, while Amy unconsciously played with the quills on his back. They felt like they were melting into each other, faces hot and mouths burning with passion. Eventually though, they had to breathe. They both pulled away suddenly gasping for air, and looked into each other's half closed eyes.

"I… Love you Amy." Sonic confessed while panting. Amy's eye widened and she squealed in excitement, hurting his ears just a little. She started nuzzling him in the neck lovingly

"Oh Sonic!" She squeaked into his neck, making Sonic blush, but it wasn't unwanted attention. She moved her head back to face him, and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Sonic blushed furiously when he realized, he was on top of Amy, on her bed, getting _very _close. Amy soon caught on and laughed nervously, causing her love to do the same.

"Um… Sorry…" Sonic smirked and backed off of her, allowing her to sit up.

"It's okay." She giggled, staring at his flushed face, also taking note that hers felt hot as well. Sonic smiled at Amy in awe, admiring the girl that had made him feel so awkward, and so elated at the same time, and satisfied that he had made Amy his. The same sense of desire came over him once again and he moved closer to her.

"You're so beautiful…" he muttered edging closer to her face, making Amy's bottom lip quivered in anticipation. He pressed his lips against hers once again, this time, harder, not being able to control himself. Amy suddenly burst into a 

giggling fit, making Sonic lean back and eye her questioningly arching an eyebrow "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe the plan worked!" She muttered through fits of giggling, Sonic raised both eyebrows at this comment

"What did you say?" He pressed, Amy turned to him eyes half closed

"Never mind, just kiss me." She demanded and lunged at him kissing him once again, Sonic's eyes were wide, but then half closed, simply not caring at that moment. 'I'll ask later…' he thought, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing back.

They both lied in each other's arms there for what seemed like hours, just enjoying each other's company. They both felt truly blessed to have found love in each other, especially Sonic. He never again took _his_ Amy for granted, and loved every minute she was with him, being careful to make sure she knew it too. It just goes to show, like the saying goes, you don't know what you have, till its gone.

* * *

Wow that was intense ; lol.That was the last chapter; I hope you guys liked it! Please review! It's my first COMPLETED fanfic in such a long time XD


End file.
